


Calls You Home (You're Stronger Than You Know)

by Adariall



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Khadgar runs on a theory of if you ignore it enough it might just go away, M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death, PuppyTrust, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, it doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: As spring arrived at Karazhan, so did a summons from the Queen regent to return to Stormwind. It wasn't exactly a surprise, he supposed. It had been almost seven months since he'd last set foot in the capital and while he'd remained in contact with royal family he had politely refused every invitation to return, even if only for a day. It seemed, however, that refusal was no longer an option.





	

As spring arrived at Karazhan, so did a summons from the Queen regent to return to Stormwind. It wasn't exactly a surprise, he supposed. It had been almost seven months since he'd last set foot in the capital and while he'd remained in contact with royal family he had politely refused every invitation to return, even if only for a day. It seemed, however, that refusal was no longer an option, and that meant that hiding himself away until the birth of his child was no longer an option either. He knew that it had been a long shot a best, especially considering the state of affairs with the Orcs, but he'd held out hope never the less. He stared out the window for a moment longer and let out a sigh as he felt a sudden kick against his ribs. He couldn't help but chuckle lowly as he slid his hand over the curve of his belly and closed his eyes against the bright spring sunlight. 

"I know," his voice was loud in the silence of the library. "I'm nervous and that's making you act like my insides are your own personal training dummy, but you could be a little more gentle with your father."

After several long moments, he pushed himself away from the wall and slowly began to make his way back to his rooms, the knowledge of his imminent return weighing heavily upon his mind. The fall and winter had brought a certain level of acceptance of his situation, but as his thoughts whirled the calm that he'd finally found in his new home began to evaporate and he was once again lost to the chaos of how he had come to reside in Karazhan in the first place.

It was only several weeks after Llane's funeral that Khadgar had first begun to notice that something was off. It wasn't so much a feeling of illness, but a feeling that something had changed, that he had been thrown entirely off balance. His entire body ached in a way that made him feel as if he had taken on a particularly vicious Murloc and in turn there was a feeling of bone deep exhaustion which he could not shake, no matter how much sleep he got. On top of the exhaustion while he hadn't been physically ill, the smells of anything beyond the food that he could conjure for himself made his stomach turn. With each passing day the feeling of being off center only grew and so did the feeling at the back of his mind that he knew what was happening. He ignored it as much as possible, throwing himself into his work with a single minded determination that he hadn't felt since he had left the Kirin Tor. But as time progressed, so did the feeling of wrongness and eventually he knew that he could ignore his body no longer. 

The healers had been surprised to see him, but their initial surprise was nothing compared to their surprise when they confirmed his suspicions. While pregnancy was uncommon for males, it wasn't entirely unknown, especially for those who were in contact with the arcane on a regular basis. In the end, however, no matter how much he had suspected what they had confirmed, it was still a shock to hear it declared aloud. It had taken some time to swear the healers to utter secrecy, but he'd eventually managed to do so, and as quietly as possible he had made his way back to his quarters. For almost a week he kept to himself, not once leaving the confines of the space he had been assigned. When he finally did he still felt as if a rug had been yanked out from beneath his feet, and the time seemed to pass in a strange daze. However, it was impossible to not notice the looks of concern from both the Queen and Lothar as he stumbled about his day to day tasks, and it was those looks which only seemed to make him feel worse. He couldn't tell them that he was carrying Callan's child, not when he hadn't even told them that they had been together in the first place. When everything had spiraled down it had happened so quickly. In the span of days he'd gone from the still new flush of having found someone who accepted him and loved him for who he was to the utter devastation of the world falling out from beneath his feet. Then came the chaos of adjusting to his new position, to the sudden influx of knowledge that he'd never expected to have access to, and it left him with no time to even begin to process anything that had happened. Now with the addition of a child, Callan's child, to the mess that his life had become, the task of bringing to truth to light seemed almost insurmountable. How was he to explain that his arrival in the city had been not days, but weeks before they knew. That Callan had found him within mere days of his arrival and in the short weeks between their meeting and Callan's death they'd gone from friends to so much more. It was terrifying in a way that he hadn't ever thought possible and he couldn't even begin to contemplate how to approach the subject without spiraling into an endless cycle of panic and doubt. So instead, he did the only thing that he felt he could do- he fled to Karazhan. 

His departure had been swift and without any fanfare. In the course of one evening he transported every last item that he owned to the small suite of rooms he'd found in the tower during one of his short book hunting expeditions early on. They were plain, but they were comfortable and he knew that he'd be safe. That they'd be safe. He knew, however, that neither the Queen nor Lothar would take his leaving without question, but he had enough faith in his ability to throw them off of his trail for at least some time, and hopefully it would be enough time for him to adjust. In the end though, there was not enough time in the world for that to happen.


End file.
